History Lesson
by The Uchiha Writer
Summary: In Konoha high school during history class Sasuke leaves abruptly. Naruto finds him speaking to Orochimaru near the track field. Please R&R you may need to read my profile before hand. I don't own Naruto at all. THANK YOU


**AN: This story IS U.W.T69 High school cannon. My Profile has a detailed explanation of "_Konoha-High School, Uchiha Writer-tensai69 Version" _PLEASE READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY. ESPECIALLY SASUKE'S BACK STORY. Otherwise, you really won't get why Sasuke ran out.**

**Anyway, I hope you like the story. Please don't forget to R&R.**

* * *

><p>The classroom was fairly quiet as Genma, the history teacher, began to speak about the human trafficking expeditions that had taken place right after the Great War in which boatloads of people were brought from the southern continent and sold in diverse markets in the five great countries. Many of the students were bent over their desks, recording all the dates and statistics lest they be quizzed later. On the board was written many of the key points, and a few pictures enlarge form the student textbook. The pictures, though only photocopies of murals, were somewhat graphic and many of the students (the ones not taking notes) found themselves staring into the facial depictions.<p>

Genma was facing the wall, writing on the board when there was a scraping sound in the back of the room and Sasuke stood abruptly. Hearing the whispers of the class, Genma turned to see what was going on "Uchiha, do you have a question?" his tone was easy going, reflecting his nature. There was no reply as Sasuke stared past Genma and into the pictures on the board, his eyes wide and his dark eyebrows furrowed. "Uchiha, are you alright?" by now everyone had turned to see what was going on and many of the girls were whispering among themselves, their hands over their mouths, worried that something was wrong. Still Sasuke said nothing as he began to shake silently, his eyes troubled and his face pale. "Naruto, take Uchiha to the infirmary" Genma kept his voice cool and Naruto stood obediently, a look of concern on his face. "Sasuke's let's go" Sasuke jerked as Naruto touched his arm and then clapped a hand over his mouth as his stomach flipped violently "Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto was really concerned now. Sasuke didn't reply as he bolted for the door,blood was pounding in his ears and his vision somewhat blurry as he ran down the empty halls…

Orochimaru was in the middle of writing a complicated theory on the black board when the door at the back of the classroom was opened quietly. Hearing the click Orochimaru stopped writing and turned around to see who it was. To his shock, Sasuke was standing in the doorway, holding his stomach and tears running silently down his face, his look one of anguish. Orochimaru closed his textbook slowly and cleared his throat before speaking "Study the formula in your book on page 320." He had to keep everyone from looking at Sasuke, if they saw Sasuke the class would be further disrupted. "If you don't understand it, use your dictionaries" At the sound of Orochimaru's voice Sasuke glanced around, a confused look on his face, as if he had expected class to be over already—before he turned suddenly and bolted down the empty hall.

"Sasuke!" Orochimaru wasn't sure if he had called aloud or just in his head as he ran after the adolescent, desperate to find the reason behind such an anguished expression. ..

.

"Sasuke!" Orochimaru slowed to a trot as he spotted Sasuke sitting on the track field bleachers, his knees drawn up to his chest and his gaze blank and distant. "Sasuke—"This time Sasuke seemed to hear and he turned his head slightly before turning back to stare at the blue horizon. "History…" The word was quiet and Orochimaru was somewhat surprised; he hadn't expected Sasuke to speak first—but what significance did the word 'History' represent? Seeing that Orochimaru wasn't quite comprehending, Sasuke went on carefully. "…In History class—human trafficking—" He spoke haltingly as he tried to keep his voice steady and his mind calm "—I" he stopped and swallowed hard his fists were clenched and his palms sweaty…he wasn't sure if he was bothered or angry. Realization began to dawn on Orochimaru and he sat down next to Sasuke, all the pieces were falling together in his mind; they had been learning about the period of time after the Great War in history class—knowing Genma to be the visual type Orochimaru could guess what had set Sasuke off and had caused such a tormented expression. "—I…" Sasuke was struggling to speak and explain his actions. "Sasuke—" Orochimaru's hand was ever so gentle as he placed it on Sasuke's knee "It's alright" He squeezed lightly and smiled, hoping that somehow he had helped Sasuke feel better.

They had been sitting there for several minutes when both Orochimaru and Sasuke looked up as they heard footsteps coming across the track from the school. "Sasuke—" Naruto called as he came to a stop in front of the bleachers. "Are you alright?" He was almost breathless from running and he glanced at Orochimaru half-nervously, half curiously before turning again to face his friend. Sasuke nodded as he stood and straightened his shirt with a quiet "yes". Naruto grinned happily "We were all worried that you were sick…but you weren't in the nurse's office." Sasuke looked away almost guiltily "I'm fine" he affirmed, his tone even. "Let's go back to class then" Naruto suggested "P.E. is next and I don't want to miss anything." Sasuke nodded in silent agreement and glanced at Orochimaru gratefully before following after his blond friend.

Orochimaru gave a small smile as he too turned and headed back towards his classroom. The students were probably all confused by now, he didn't really care—He had been there for Sasuke when, in his anguish the boy had sought him out and had been able to help if even a little. He was grateful that it had been Naruto and not anyone else that had found them… For, with Naruto, Sasuke could forget—at least for a time that he was so different from all the rest of the students in the school and he could be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

**Sorry for it not being really long... Please R&R. Again if it didn't make sense to you please read my profile. Then I promise it will ^-^**


End file.
